Heaven Fall
by TheOnyxHeart
Summary: Onyx was on a simple Operation, get the girl and get out; but it's never that simple, not when God gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Onyx, Onyx wake up!" a voice echoed in my left ear, "You're almost at the LZ, get ready; you know your mission, find her and bring her back to HQ, may God the all-knowing shine his light on you this day." With a small crackle the voice cut out and I sighed, I opened my eyes and slowly began to wake myself, I shook my head and soon the noise of engines conquered all other sense in my body, I was in a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, a modern quad engine jet with a top speed of over 500 miles per hour, meaning the journey from the Vatican to New Mexico City was a short one, but I still managed to fall asleep in the cargo hold, as I inspected my surroundings I groaned in distaste and stretched out my body, I'd fallen asleep in the back of a military pick-up truck, "Onyx, 15 minutes to the landing zone, we're over the criminal quarters now, beginning decent now" the voice returned, it was the pilot of the plane and my personal operations master, Elliot Daniels, Daniels was young for an operative, aged only 12 but he showed the skills necessary to serve; his induction to the Vatican's secret military was through his mother, an ex-agent for the organisation known as "Vatican defensionem ecclesiae" or "V.D.E." for short, the organisation was formed back In the 12th century as a way to defend the roman catholic church of Italy from external threats, but since the Vatican's independence from Italy came into action, the organisations new agenda has been the defence of the churches best interests on a global scale.

The year was 2015 and as of recent frequent raids had been occurring around the globe, cathedrals were being broken into and ancient artefacts were being taken, in their place markings were left etched into surfaces nearby; always the same marking, a pentagram with the head of a ram carved into the centre, at first it was only in the British mainland and Paris, the Vatican assumed it was a small group of thugs trying to make the local news, so security at churches in the local areas grew a little tighter, but two months back, in May a body was found, a bishop was sitting were the relic was before it was stolen and the carvings had been left on his torso, I wasn't there for the clean-up, that's for the science buffs back at HQ, but they say the first man to find the body went insane and rammed a scalpel through his own throat, my missions consisted of recon and conflict, not that I did much of the latter.

"You guys head on to the LZ, I'll drop in here" I said, I walked to the back of the cargo bay, hitting the release switch, the large door slowly opened downwards into a ramp, the other agents remained seated, clinging to their seats as they watched me with open eyes, their jaws opened wide in shock as they watched on, "Sir! Is he going to jump?" an agent yelled, turning to face his officer, "Yes he's going jump Private" the officer replied, a smirk on his face as he watched on, "But, sir! He doesn't have a parashoot!" the rookie yelled, "Kid, shut up and enjoy the show."

With a smile on my face and the breeze rushing through my hair I turned to face the agents, I raised my right hand across my body and clenched it into a fist before my heart, the salute of our organisation, "I'll see you on the other side" I smirked as I leaped back, twisting my body around to face the ground as I plummeted towards the earth. So, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Hey, I'm Onyx, yes I'm not wearing a parashoot and I'm not exactly the best person to be working for the Vatican, why? Well, I'm not much for Catholicism, but hey… What demon would be?

"Woohooo" I called as I spiralled and danced, I fell to the earth with a smile spread wide across my face as I came closer and closer to the ground, "Alae" I yelled loudly and with a flash of purple my decent slowed and the air was filled with sound of flapping as large white wings spread out from my back, I slowly dropped down onto a roof and crouched down lowly, I hadn't made a sounds and no one had seen me, "Desine" another flash of purple and the wings disappeared, I stood up tall and inspected myself, no damage to my suit, "I'm on the ground Daniels, where am I?" I said into the earpiece, my finger held against it as I spoke, I peered down over the edge of the building and inspected the area, no one anywhere, just a few overly filled bins and a rat nest, "You're in a small district of the city known to locals as, La ciudad del crimen, the town of crime, she should be nearby, in a bar; hurry up and get her, we'll be at the LZ waiting, try and do it undetected, I don't want to have to send in the assault team" Daniels replied, "You don't sound very trusting of my abilities Elliot" I questioned, hoping down off of the roof into the alley next to me, I immediately smelt something decaying.

I turned my head to the right and noticed a hand hanging out the bin, I approached the bin and lifted the lid, when I lifted the lead a swarm of flies rushed forth to meet me, "Ure" I whispered, and the flies ignited instantly, smouldering away into nothingness; after dealing with the flies I looked inside the bin, it was the body of a woman, looked mid 20s and around her neck hung a crucifix, in her hand clutched a rosary and resting next to her was a side-arm, military grade, and it had our markings on it, she was an agent, "Daniels!" I reached up to earpiece and pushed the button in to communicate with my operator, "Daniels we've got a dead agent in a bin here looks like she's been dead for a few days, maybe a week? Got no sign of conflict or other injuries, she's clutching a rosary though, send down a team to investigate, I'll leave a tracker; I'm moving to collect the girl now, we can't risk her being here any longer!" Elliot replied immediately, "Copy that Onyx, continue with your objective, we'll investigate the death, we think she may have been linked to the girl, Daniels out". As the connection ended I pulled a small device from my jacket and placed it inside the bin, next to the body, with sigh I closed the bin over again and turned to the left, making my way out onto the main street, "Now, where's the bar…" I muttered to myself.

"The bar is this way…" A girl whispered as she walked past me, I turned my head to watch her, she wore a black leather jacket, dark jeans and a pair of worn, red converse, I recognised the style immediately and I lifted my hand to the earpiece and spoke softly as I followed the girl, "Cat… You good as always" I smiled and followed the girl, staying a few feet behind her at all times, this, was my girl, a fellow agent known as Cat, "Eyes off my ass, watch the rooftops, you've been seen; plus, if you do this right, you might get to see more of it" She replied, cutting the connection she began to walk with a strut, mocking me as I followed, closing the gap I inspected the rooftops before turning into a bar, following the girl; and she was right, we had been followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was bustling with life; people danced on the dance floor, the bartenders handed out drinks at incredible rates and the booths were packed full of people drinking cocktails and laughing as the day passed on, it goes to show how bad the city was, it was the middle of the day and people had nothing better to do than drink, and I could have guessed that if they knew about the body in the bins out back, they wouldn't have changed their attitudes one bit, as I walked deeper into the bar, weaving my way across the dance floor following Cat I began to inspect my surroundings, the bar seemed regular enough, only thing that seemed out of place was that I didn't have drink in my hand.

As we reached the bar tenders Cat turned to me, smiling "A drink for the devil?" she thrust a shot glass into my right hand and lifted one of her own, "Shots? We're doing shots now? I'm on an op" I mocked as I wrapped my right arm around hers, holding my shot glass to my lips, waiting for her nod to start, "You scared of losing to a girl?" She retorted, nodding as a sign to drink, we both tipped the shot glasses against our lips, downing the liquid inside; we unlinked our arms as I swallowed my drink, Cat had downed hers and was ordering more, I on the other hand shook my head and gasped after downing the liquid, Vodka, I hate Vodka, but once again we linked arms and I prepared myself to drink more of the horrible burning liquid, and I knew this would last a while.

"Hah, don't tell me you're giving up already!" Cat laughed, as we linked our arms for the 13th time, I shook my head in reply and as Cat nodded forced the drink down my throat, "God that stuff is horrid" I said, putting the empty glass down I turned to Cat and smiled, "It's been nice catching up with you, but it's time for us to go" I finished, taking Cat's hand in my own and began to lead her away from the bartenders, across the dance floor towards the door "Wait! One dance, please?" Cat pleaded as she tugged on my arm, trying to pull me towards the center of the dance floor, with a sigh I followed Cat out onto the dance floor, "I don't even like this kind of music" I lied, it was EDM, but I wasn't going to admit to being a fan of the genre, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad" Cat said, I don't know if she was drunk or just really wanted to dance, either way I couldn't deny the chance to dance with her, I quickly grabbed her waist in my right hand and pulled her towards, kissing her softly on the forehead before whispering softly into her ear, "Alright, one dance…" I said, beginning to dance with Cat, my mind blanking out of reality around me as I focused on the girl.

A few songs later and I had finally managed to lead Cat away from the dance floor, a smile on her face as she leaped up and hugged me, "It's been too long" I sighed, hugging her close to me as I slowly got my breath back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in; as I opened my eyes I noticed something unusual in the dance floor, a crowd was making is way toward us, I turned to face the door and noticed another crowd entering and coming toward us "Cat, time to go" I ordered, taking her hand once again I scanned the room around me, looking for an exit, near the bar counter I saw an emergency fire exit, "This way" I started weaving my way through the dance floor again, trying to get to the door as fast as I could.

"Hello mate" an English voice called out as two men stood before us, "We're here for the girl" the second man said, his voice sounded similar, ragged and tough, clearly they weren't from the Vatican; one of the men lunged towards Cat, trying to grab her but as he reached towards her, Cat released my hand and grabbed his arm, she twisted it around behind him, kicking the back of his knee which made him fall to the ground groaning in pain, the second man lunged for her as she restrained the first, "Oh no you don't" I called, grabbing the man's throat I raised him off the ground and charged towards the door, still holding him in my grip as I hammered him up against it, he slammed into the door with enough force to shatter it's wooden frame, "Cat! Let's go!" I yelled turning to see her running towards me, the two crowds running towards us now too, all of them drawing small weapons from concealed spaces, most had pistols but one of them pulled out a small machine gun, looked like a Mac-11, but it seemed different, it had markings up the side of it, silver markings, "Silver…" I muttered, turning to face Cat as she ran out into the alley behind the bar, "Cat! They have silver!" I shouted, chasing after her I grabbed her wrist and led her towards the exit of the alley which was to our right, as we got close to it a black jeep screeched to a halt just before us, before it had stopped the doors swung open wide and out of it climbed 5 men, all armed with more pistols, "Get her!" one of the men barked, his accent as rough as the others, and he sounded British as well, I quickly turned around and pushed Cat in the other direction, trying to get her away from the men with the silver weapons, the men began to fire, shots rang out through the area as bullets rained down around Cat and I, the ping of metal on metal rang out as bins were hit and the soft thud of bullets hitting sand echoed in my head as I took in the scenario and tried to understand what was happening, but the alcohol wasn't helping, "Shit!" my foot clipped a stone and I tripped over, accidently pulling Cat down with me, I bustled and tried to clamper back up on to my feet, bullets flying through the air and past my face as I got back up, but just as I tried to stabilize myself a shot hit me, the bullet tore through the back of my left calf and ripped through my flesh, hitting the sand before me as I feel down onto the now weakened leg, falling onto my side with a groan of sheer agony; I turned my head to see if Cat was okay, she'd climbed up off of the ground and was scrambling to try and hoist me up, she slid her left arm underneath me and grabbed my underarm, lifting me up she tried to support me from the side, I hobbled along next to her for a few steps, but the men from the bar had made it out into the alley now, they raised their guns and began to fire round after round in our direction, this was it, Cat and I had no way out, we were pinned by these men, these British men with silver bullets, "Hellsing!" I cursed under my breath, Hellsing was a British organisation, their goal was to protect Great Britain and the queen of England from the harm of supernatural threats and I guess Cat and I were on their list of enemies to the Great British Magistrate.

Cat and dropped to the ground on our knees, still clinging to one another as we tried to stand up and escape the alley, but it was hopeless, more of the Hellsing agents appeared, armed with silver weapons which fired rounds blessed by the church of England, "Why… Why attack us? We're with the Vatican!" I yelled, coughing up blood I spluttered and groaned in pain, my chest and back were riddled with bullet holes, blood forming puddles at my feet, "Cat, I'm sorry" I spluttered, releasing my grip on the girl as I dropped to the sand, the left side of my face colliding with the dusty ground beneath me, my head bounced slightly before settling down again, in a scarlet puddle of my own blood, Cat could only stair and watch as bullets bounced around her, but not one had hit her, not with my shield around her, my last dying breath could only be one thing, "Clypeus!" a large purple orb surrounded Cat and my corpse, as I slowly closed my eyes, "Just a little rest… That's all" I groaned, my body freezing still as I turned pale, "Cat lay next to me, her head on my chest and closed her eyes as well, "Sleepwell Onyx" she cried, clutching my jacket pocket as the hail of bullets collided continuously with my protective-orb.

"MOVE, GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" a voice echoed out through the streets, soon the sound of gunshots multiplied, it got heavier and more constant, there wasn't just pistols and SMGs anymore, the new sound was of rifles, lots and lots of rifles, "SECURE THEM TWO!" the voice, it sounded Irish, and I recognized it, Elliot leaped off of a nearby rooftop, landing in the alleyway next to my shield he crouched down and began to fire at the Hellsing gun squad near the bar, soon men in hooded white suits leaped down next to him, firing at the Hellsing agents, the man with the mac 11 dashed back into the bar, yelling an order as he fled from the scene, "Kill them all, or die trying!" he called, as he disappeared into the bar, soon more of Elliot's men arrived, coming from the other end of the alley they opened fire on the jeep and the 5 agents standing by it, two of the agents were hit and dropped dead in an instant, the other 3 rushed into the jeep and pulled away from the scene in a cloud of black smoke, leaving nothing behind but the smell of burning rubber.


End file.
